1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wearing apparel.
More specifically, the present invention is drawn to an ensemble to be worn by an infant or toddler. The ensemble incorporates structure for adjusting the length thereof so that the ensemble will fit as the infant/toddler grows.
2. Description of Related Art
Providing clothing for a growing infant/toddler can be an expensive proposition for caring parents. The "growth spurts" occur so rapidly that the romper suits are too small after minimal wear and new ones must be purchased. An ensemble that may be easily adjusted to correspond with the growth spurts would allow the ensemble to be used for a longer period, thereby eliminating the necessity for additional shopping trips and easing the strain on the family budget.
There are many patents in the prior art that disclose means for adjusting garment length. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,227,214 (Bisberg) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,887 (Lindley) show respective means for adjusting the hem of a woman's undergarment and adjusting the hem of a skirt. In both instances, time-consuming stitching is involved.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,516 (Orovan) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,275 (Sanchez) show fastening means used when adjusting the hem of a single garment to be worn by a woman. Each patent requires that the hem be folded and fastened.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,751 (Drmj) shows means for adjusting the cuff on a young man's trousers. Time-consuming folding and stitching are involved.
VELCRO strips are utilized to increase the size of a garment as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,505 (Rohrer).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,709 (Teasley) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,577 (Morkunas) respectively disclose draw strings and expandable seams for altering the size of garments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,282 (Goldstein) shows a mummy-type sleeping bag that includes additional component sections that allow the bag to be extended to fit a growing child.
British Patent number 1,589,300 and French Patent number 2,433,913 show garments with replaceable limb (arm, leg) pieces.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose an adjustable ensemble for infants'/toddlers' wear as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.